The present invention is directed to bicycles and, more particularly, to an apparatus for mounting a wheel hub brake to a bicycle frame.
Bicycle braking devices currently available include rim braking devices and hub braking devices. Rim braking devices include cantilever brakes and caliper brakes that brake the wheel rim. Hub braking devices brake the wheel hub, and they include drum brakes, band brakes, roller brakes and the like. Since hub braking devices brake the wheel hub rather than the wheel rim, such devices are able to provide braking even if the wheel rim is warped.
Conventional bicycle hub braking devices comprise a securing bracket nonrotatably mounted to the bicycle frame, a brake drum that rotates integrally with the wheel hub, brake shoes that provide a braking action on the brake drum, and a brake operating unit that selectively brings the brake shoes into pressing contact with the braking surface of the brake drum. The securing bracket has a base unit with a hub axle opening through which the hub axle passes, an arm that extends radially outwardly from the base unit, and a locking part that is disposed at the end of the arm. The locking part is used to nonrotatably mount the securing bracket to the bicycle frame by attaching the locking part to a bracket securing part fixed to the front fork or to the chain stay of the bicycle. The bracket securing part may be a part that is welded to the frame or a part that secures the securing bracket to the frame via a band.
If the bicycle wheel includes a quick-release hub that enables the wheel to be quickly and easily removed from and reattached to the bicycle frame, a securing bracket that is banded to the frame still must be removed and reattached using tools. Such additional work is very inconvenient. To reduce such additional work, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-010007 discloses a bracket securing part, provided by the brake manufacturer or the bicycle manufacturer, that that may be welded to the frame. A locking space is formed inside the bracket securing part, and the locking part disposed at the end of the arm of the securing bracket is inserted from the bottom for the bracket securing part into the locking space to attach the securing bracket to the frame.
Whether the bracket securing part is banded or welded to the frame, the bracket securing part is an extra component, and both the bracket securing part and the securing bracket must be attached to the frame using a complex operation. In any case, the arm of the securing bracket that must extend radially from the base unit restricts the design of the securing bracket, makes the securing bracket visually unattractive, and clutters the bicycle frame.